


I really love you.

by stellarlies



Category: Shimoneta to Iu Gainen ga Sonzai Shinai Taikutsu na Sekai
Genre: 'Cause I say so, Enjoy my mellow fic from an ecchi anime lmao, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I love this pairing and now it's canon, Love Confessions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanukichi also loved Ayame. </p><p>-Based on the eleventh chapter of Shimoneta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I ship it and there is no fics and now it's canon because Izzy says so. Enjoy my fluff because I'm not inspired enough to make porn. Maybe later. English is not my first language so be easy on that.

Ayame, as always, was good at ruining cute moments. Not that it mattered. While she was there, shouting dirty jokes that made no sense, I left her words sink in me. 

_You’re amazing._

_I really love you._

_Like I love dirty jokes._

Wasn’t that really important? 

Didn’t she love dirty jokes more than anything? 

Eventually she stoped talking, but my embarrasment didn’t go away. It was hard to keep balanced on ballom, she made it look so easy. I could still see her beutiful smile, clearly excited by the resolution of this adventure. We were no longer related to White Peak in the eyes of the people. That was good. Once in a while she giggled like a little girl, and did a movement that almost made us fall. 

She let me in my house first, the ballom was hers after all. We were in the front of my door, saying goodbye, as always, but it felt different. There was a lot of wind, so her rope moved gracefully, she looked like the heroine she was.

“So Tanukichi... this was all for the day. Like a virgin who's exhausted after her first night, we shall rest well for this adveture!".

She was really the girl I liked. I couldn't avoid giggling of her dumb joke. 

"Woh, Tanukichi. You finally admitted you like dirty jokes and now you laugh at them? That's incredible nice. Almost as nice as an orgasm". 

"Shut up!". 

I tried to be serious, but my smile reveled me. She was also smiling. I keep feeling cold, running around naked so late wasn't something wise to do. We both trembled. I think she was thinking the same as me, because she was laughing akwardly. 

I was somewhat nervous. Really nervous, being honest. Something was swirling in my stomach (Ayame would have done a dirty joke of that, surely), and I felt some sort of heat bulding up on me even though I was cold. I don't know when we get close to each other, but she seemed to be fighting with the words she wanted to use. 

"Hey... Tanukichi... What I said before, I... I really mean it". 

 _She really meant it._  

That was supposed to mean what it was supposed to mean, right? 

I wasn't really thinking after that. All I know it's that I placed my hand on her hips and brought her close to me. Her cold hands clung in my shoulders as her soft lips caresed mine. Softly. Innocent. A kiss you wouldn't expect from someone like her, but that's the kiss we were having. I closed my eyes and I let myself go, while her corporal heat embraced me. Oh, she was almost naked, right. But my hands didn't moved from her hips. I couldn't bring myself to kiss her any less than gentle. Her lips were shy, surprinsingly, but so loving. Our lips opened, hardening the kiss. Then, she was no longer that shy, but that was good. I bring her even close to my body, her hands traveling on my chest, calmly. This was not my first kiss, but it felt like it was, this exciment, this feeling toward the other, was not something I felt when I kissed with Anna. 

We separate to breath, her cheeks were deep red, and I probably looked the same, mine were burning.

"So..." she gasped. "I was just joking you know you really don't have to take my virginity tonight".

"Ayame, shut up!". 

We kissed for a while, after that. It was really difficult to avoid her to come in my house. But I know that she really didn't wanted to take this further. Her blush and her trembling body revelead her. 

I really loved her too. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to do. I can believe one of the most sentimental scenes on straight relationships it's hidden in a ecchi anime. I just ship then since ever, and they are super cute together. 
> 
> Sex jokes are reaaaally not my thing. So sorry for sort re-using one, lmao. I hc Tanukichi as a gentle lover, even if he's so secretly pervert, so you have this. I don't think he's the guy of "yeah, have that, slut!" in sex, however, everyone can have their headcanons. He's such a bottom thou, lol. 
> 
> Tbh, I could have made this end in sex, since, lol, I'm that pervert, but I just didn't feel inspired to write it, Sorry. I hope I could write something sexy of them in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
